


Softening The Burden

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [38]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is not Chancellor, but she is the Leader of the Sky People. Raven might not be one of the Council, but she can help Clarke to shoulder the burden of her people and soften the load.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softening The Burden

Raven listened to the way that Clarke's laughter rumbled through her chest and out of her lips. The dark haired woman leant forward to brace her elbows against her knees and dropped her chin into the interlocked mesh of her fingertips before letting her eyes fall onto the younger woman. The flickering flames of the camp-fire lit up Clarke's face in a multicoloured pattern of dancing yellows, oranges, and dull reds that highlighted her cheekbones and the weary lines that formed around her eyes. However, instead of washing out Clarke's face, the colours brought life to the dazzling blue of her eyes and the soft pink of her lips. 

The corners of Clarke's lips twitched upward into a smile, and Raven's mouth shifted to copy her expression. 

"I like your laugh." Raven muttered later that night into the soft hair at the base of Clarke's skull as she looped her arms around the woman's waist and tugged her backwards into her chest. 

"You've heard it before," Clarke answered, her voice quiet and gentle in the hush of the night. "It's not new."

"No, it's not." Raven agreed nuzzling her nose against Clarke's skin. "But, it's been a while since you've laughed as freely as you did tonight. You think that we haven't noticed the pressure you're under, but we have. I've noticed."

Clarke lifted her hands to curl her fingers around Raven's wrists before leaning her bodyweight against Raven's chest. The mechanic's leg threatened to buckle for a moment—the brace shifting to take the added pressure—then Raven tightened her arms and shifted her feet to hold Clarke. "It's not..." Clarke mumbled, biting at her bottom lip as she struggled to sort through her thoughts in an attempt to articulate her words. "I didn't want to..."

"You didn't want to burden us." Raven said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "We know Clarke. This alliance is in our best interests, but it's hard work to get all the parties to agree. I know, and I know that I can't help you in that room with the rest of the leaders, but that doesn't mean that I can't help you out here." 

"I..." Clarke paused and then she squeezed Raven's hand tightly. "I'm still getting used to that." 

Raven pressed a soft kiss to Clarke's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere Clarke." 

"Sorry." Clarke sighed shifting her head to the side in order to glimpse Raven's soft chocolate brown eyes. 

"Shush," Raven said with a shake of her head. She leaned in to place a gentle kiss to Clarke's lips, luxuriating in the feeling of the woman's mouth brushing against her own, before pulling away to look into her bright blue eyes. "Let's not bother with any more of that tonight. I believe that this is the first time in two weeks that I've got you all to myself for the night, shall we make the most of it?"

Raven's eyes shimmered with mischief and affection while she watched Clarke's lips spread into a wide grin and a muffled laugh escape the woman's lips. "You're on." Clarke chuckled leaning in to place a second longer kiss to Raven's waiting lips. 

The mechanic locked the sound of Clarke's carefree laughter away in the back of her mind to recall when she missed the blonde haired leader.


End file.
